Emmerdeurs
by Mimoo
Summary: Ils sortiraient du droit chemin avec délectation jusqu'au bout, et ils continueraient à emmerder ceux qui tenteraient de les opprimer que ce soit dans la vie ou la mort. Mini-OS


**Titre :** Emmerdeurs

**Auteur :** Mimoo

**Disclaimer :** Les frères Weasley et le monde de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

**Rating :** K+

**Résumé :** Ils sortiraient du droit chemin avec délectation jusqu'au bout, ils continueraient à emmerder ceux qui tenteraient de les opprimer que ce soit dans la vie ou la mort.

.

**Emmerdeurs**

.  
>.<p>

Il n'aurait pas dû sourire de la sorte, ça ne se faisait pas, les gens allaient jaser. Ils allaient croire qu'il était devenu fou, peut-être bien qu'il l'était en fait. Fou. Fou d'amour. Fou de la mort. Fou de la vie. Fou de lui. Fou de son jumeau. Fou de la guerre et fou de tout. Et son sourire ne le quitterait pas, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il était bien là, suspendu à ses lèvres. Il n'y avait aucun regrets à avoir ni aucune crainte d'avenir, ils avaient tout prévu. Qu'avaient-ils à le fixer ainsi ? Ne comprenaient-ils pas que les jumeaux Weasley avaient toujours été plus intelligents et perspicaces que les autres ? Au même rang que le grand Albus Dumbledore, qu'on se le dise.

Fred et George avaient tout prévu dès le départ.

Eux n'étaient pas partis la fleur au bout de la baguette, eux n'avaient jamais cru à la sempiternelle fin heureuse. Ni dans la fin dramatiquement tragique non plus d'ailleurs. Eux, leur vision n'était pas faite de noir et de blanc. Eux, leur vision était de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les nuances, de tous les camaïeux qui pouvaient exister. Il n'y avait aucune limite à la coloration de leur vie et ils n'avaient aucune appréhension à l'idée de passer par les teintes grises ou roses, vertes ou mauves, oranges ou noir d'encre. Ils n'avaient jamais été assez bêtes pour croire que le bien était immaculé alors que le mal était sombre et terne.

Alors oui, George souriait à l'enterrement de son frère. Était-il triste ? Oui, évidemment, qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Mais il n'avait pas peur de vivre seul, parce qu'il ne le serait jamais. Son frère c'était lui, lui c'était Fred. Tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec la folie, c'était simplement leur intelligence contre l'intolérance du reste du monde. Tout était prévu. Tout avait été organisé de façon à ce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne souffre trop longtemps d'une absence soudaine. George avait fait son deuil depuis un bon moment. Tout comme l'avait fait Fred dans l'optique où ce serait George qui y passerait.

Ils avaient pleuré ensemble leur propre mort, avaient fini par se payer un coup à boire au Chaudron Baveur et avaient tout fait, pour essouffler la moindre brise de vitalité de leur existence jusqu'au bout. Leur rêve avait déjà été réalisé, pas de remords. Le peu de choses qu'ils souhaitaient encore faire, ils les avaient faites dans un ordre logique et dans de grands éclats de rire bien avant que ne sonne l'heure de leur départ. Ou plutôt du départ de Fred. Tout était fait, écrit, dit, aucun regrets à emporter dans la tombe. De plus ils avaient réussi leur coup de maître : faire un doigt d'honneur au mal qui terrassait les autres, trop obtus pour voir qu'il fallait toujours nuancer et s'attendre à tout. Autant les partisans de Voldemort que les défenseurs de Harry dont ils faisaient plus ou moins partis, restant campés sur_ leurs_ valeurs.

Un immense doigt d'honneur, avec d'immenses sourires, une immense farce de plus.

Ils piétinaient toutes les valeurs qui n'étaient pas les leurs, vivaient pour eux et seulement eux, méprisaient l'obstination à vouloir une seule couleur. Rien ne les arrêterait, ils se l'étaient promis. Ni le bien et son oppression visant à imposer une fausse liberté, ni le mal et son oppression visant à imposer une dictature qui n'aurait de toute manière pas tenue plus de quelques années. Leur vie était une rayonnante aventure. Ils ne devaient rien à personne, hormis leurs parents peut-être, et agissaient en libre-penseurs.

Ils étaient des emmerdeurs.

Et ils emmerdaient la vie comme la mort, le bien comme le mal.

Ils vivaient seuls, il n'y avait personne autour, ils ne rendraient jamais les armes.

Ils avaient tout prévu. Ils n'en avaient fait qu'à leur tête.

Et si Merlin le voulait, il leur pardonnerait. Si tant était que le vieux mage parvienne à s'imposer comme leur maître. Mais George avait confiance, Fred devait déjà être en train d'emmerder le pauvre type.

Non George n'était pas fou, la mort de Fred avait été envisagée et déjà pleurée, à deux, alors quoi ? Croyaient-ils qu'il allait maintenant dépérir sous prétexte que leurs vagues d'emmerdes avaient dérangé la mort et que la faucheuse s'était empressée de venir en récupérer un pour les punir ? Mais comment pouvaient-ils croire ça ? George ne serait jamais seul, ne l'avait jamais été. Il continuerait à emmerder le monde, pour deux, à deux dans sa tête.

Et si on devait dire de lui qu'il était fou, alors il en était fier.

Et il cracherait à la gueule de tous ces gens qui n'hésiteraient pas à le juger.

Il hurlerait qu'il les envoyait chier, qu'il resterait un trublion et un fauteur de troubles, qu'il garderait ses idéaux et n'en changerait jamais, parce qu'il était comme ça. Qu'il était ça. Ça quoi ?

Juste un emmerdeur qui souriait au milieu des visages en pleurs.

.

.

**Fin**

.  
>.<p>

Ce n'est ni triste, ni joyeux, juste ma réalité selon moi concernant George et Fred =P (une de mes interprétations des personnages quoi, je dis bien « une » d'entre elles. Parce que oui, j'en ai beaucoup).

A bon entendeur... =)

Mim''


End file.
